User blog:Warl0rd13/Predator( Predator franchise) VS Warp Spider Exarch( Warhammer 40K)
THE PREDATOR! The elite head hunting alien who fights for no other reason than for sport. THE WARP SPIDER EXARCH! The brave commanding Eldar who hunts its prey throught the warp itself! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Predator: Biography: The Predator's life is hunting and killing, trained sence a very young age the xeno learned many different ways to kill and collect trophies, usaully they prefer to rip the head off their victim( sometimes with the spinal cord still attached) and adding it to a collection on its ship, they hunt by a code of sport, only kill those with weapons or those that pose a threat and other rules but the most important is to never allow your technology to fall into alien hands, they prevent this by self destruct systems in their armour. Weapons: Melee: Wrist Blades, daul blades on each arm around a foot long. Ranged: Plazma Castor, a shoulder mounted cannon that can cause very high amounts of damedge. Explosive: Plazma Grenade, its like a nomal grenade but uses plazma and has a bigger explosion and a wider damedge radius. Special: Burner, a flamethrower with a five foot spread and ninety foot range. Armour: Mask, a mask that can see in several different ways such as thermal. Surprise!: Cloaking device, turns the predator completly invisible. X-factor: Yautja can live for around eight hundred years and are very well trained from a very young age, they have super human strength, speed and senses, they have a very high level of tolorance of pain and can handle even some of the most extream injurys without making even a whimper, they are very acrobatic and can jump great distances. Warp Spider Exarch: Biography: To go in to the warp for any reason can make even the bravest Eldar cringe but he Warp Spiders do it on a regular basis, they strike hard, strike fast and without warning just like the creature they were inspired by. They are largely considered some of the most daring of the Eldar fo their willingness to go almost anywhere and are trained to do just that and more, using the power of Wraithbones allow them to travel to anywhere in a range of seventy feet at any time wich allows them to completly outmanuver their enemy. Weapons: Melee: Twin Eldar power blades, a blade mounted on each arm leaving the users hands free. Ranged: Dual Death Spinners, twin blasters mounted on both sides of the warrior that tears apart almost any infantry units. Explosive: Anti Gravity Grenade, a specail weapon that can disable the gravity in the target area leaving the victim helplessly floating in midair. Special: Shimmer Orb, a small grenade that deploys a bubble shield that has a ten foot radius that lasts for thirty seconds and can take even the most powerful of ranged weapon fire, forceing the oppenet into a bloody melee fight. Armour: Enhanced Warp Jump Generator, a heavy armour that drastically reduces the cooldown time it takes to teleport and the range of the teleportation by twenty feet. Surprise!: Teleport, combined with the Enhanced Warp Jump Generator the teleport ability can take the warp spider to anywhere within ninety feet and it only takes three seconds for it to recharge and teleport again. X-factor: Warp Spiders are raised in a dying race that can live to be over a thousand years old, they are trained for anycombat situation and to anticipate their foes moves before they even make them, they move at more than super human seep and are very acrobatic able to jump high and over long distances, Eldar who have lived long enough to be able to channel enough psychic energy can creat entire lightning storms with thier awsome power but it requires much experience, some time, quite a mount of energy and concentration but if realesd the effects are devastating. Only one of these great hunter can survive who will it be? Will the Predator claim a new trophie or will the Exarch bring his craftworld a new victory? You deside. Category:Blog posts